Who... Me!?!?
by Prophetess Of Hearts
Summary: I know I haven't finished my others but ANYWAYS: The inners get sent to the Gundam Demention along with me... all because of me too!
1. Prologue - Introductions are in order

Title: Who... Me!?!?   
Prologue: Introductions are in order   
Author: Prophetess of Hearts   
A.N: This is a self inset fic, and to prevent my last name getting out it will be a fake last name that I use. Oh yeah... I don't own the SM or GW people or their worlds. I mean not to offend anyone by the way.   
@~}~~~ ^.^ ~~~{~@   
  
There the topic of our new story sat, she didn't know what was going to happen to her of course, but for some reason she had this strange feeling that things were not right. And well she should, for in a world that was parallel to hers, one of her counterparts were going to be writing a story about her, and changing the predetermined course of her life. This girl, both the writer and yet the topic of this story is, or was different from all the others, especially in the small city on which she had been made to live for the past 6 years. She is not anything like the other girls in her school; she only shared maybe one or two things with some. Her hair at the moment in both places though was red, her eyes green but likely to turn brown, and as for her skin, it was slightly pale. As she would look in the mirror every day, she would constantly claim that she was 5'9" of nothing special, after all she had been insulted for the first 2 years of her life in this town straight. She started to believe everything or most things... that they had told her.   
  
She sighed as she red on her computer the stories that people had been writing about the characters of Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Card Captor Sakura and all the other anime that she had been paying any attention to. You see, to her anime, stories and such were her escape from the life that she lived. But other then those, drawing and writing is what she loved to do... she had dreams of becoming an interior decorator... she just doesn't expect love to happen to her. But now she sat infront of the computer, quietly content with a dispassionate look upon her faceas she listened to the Rolling Stones 'Paint it Black' she also went to her favorite story site, 'fanfiction.net'. It was like her home away from home in a way.   
  
Thats when she got an ICQ message stating that one of her friends from school, one of the 5 or 6 that is, was rambling on and on about a person that they liked, she was just glad in a way that they where not feeling that for her. She shrugged the message off for now though and closed the message box via the little 'x' and went back to looking for a story to read. She decided at last to go for a 'Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover'. She seemed to have been reading more and more of those recently, they where her new craving,it was better then her giving into the towns ways and doing drugs. And so she looked at a story that's title seemed interesting and the summary seemed to be decent. And so clicking on the title with hope, she was unawear that the story she had clicked on was one that would lead her into another dimention. And so the vortex opened up on her screen, and she was gone in a flash.   
  
  
@~}~~~ Meanwhile in the Sailor Moon Demention.... ~~~{~@   
  
A blue haired genius sat infront of her computer surrounded by her friends, that is the ones that were paying attention to her. To some they may have seemed ordanary school girls. Okay so admitadly even as school girls they did not seem ordany; after all a BLUE haired genius, a shinto priestess, an ex-actress/model, a crybaby klutz, and a 'karate chick' where nto all that common, especially considering the fact that they were all japanesse and that the Blue hair and blue eyes were natural, and the 2 blonds were also naturally that way. it just didn't fit exactly with the whole 'japanesse' look.   
  
Today though they where not doing their normal school girl roles, no, today they where searching the net in the capasidy of super heroine who run around in VERY short skirts, tight white body suites and high heels. They were searching the net in their capasidy as Sailor Senshi. That is at least ONE of them was, you see the blue haired genius, an Mizuno Ami by name, had decided they should scan the net to find out what their 'fans' and other civilians thought. Although that wasn't the only reason for Ami, no that would never be enough for her, she was also worried that the dark forces, the Nega-verse, was publishing some info on them, or if anyone was close to finding their identities. The others in the mean time just wanted to know who the public loved best... that is until the cry baby klutz..erm, i mean Tsukino Usagi got fasinated in the fact Ami could type over 50 words per minute, then again it was probly because Ami was the scout of Mercury who was constantly using a mini-computer to find out the statistics on Youma or alien forces.   
  
The others though, the shinto priestess Hino Rei, the ex-actress Aino Minako, and the fighter and cook Kino Makoto where arguing over who the public loved best, Mars, Venus, or Jupiter respective to the order listed. After all Rei wouldn't claim that Venus was best, after all Rei herself was Mars, and that went for Minako saying that Venus was the best, and Makoto arguing for Jupiter. of course there was also the fact that every once and a while Usagi would say over her sholder "minna KNOWS that Sailor Moon is the best". The senshi of Murcury though was remaining rather quiet, or at least out in the open where internally she was saying tyo herself something about 'They're all nuts. Mercury is the best AND the smartest'. She didn't dare say this outloud of course, she had an image to protect.   
  
Thats when Ami choose to hit upon a remarkable discovery. "Minna-chan!" she shouted a bit to get their attention. "look at this! A site on fanfictions!". That is until she was immediately hit with many screams saying that they wanted to see the 'Anime' section, or the 'TV show' section. Thats when Usagi decided to speak up.   
  
"Ami-chan why don't we check out the 'crossover' section, ne?" her voice was for once timid, she was worried that the others, especially Rei would start to go balistic on her. In the meanwhile Ami nodded and clicked on the 'Crossover' section only to be bumbarded yet again with requests. Thats when Ami took it upon herself to click on the 'Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon' crossover one, mainly because it was the first one she saw with 'Sailor Moon' in it, it seemed no matter what Sailor Moon was always what they were doomed to be listed under, never 'Sailor Senshi'.   
  
Once againwith the new listing that appeared Minako leaned over immediately and pointed at one in random, mysteriously the one that the other girl in another demension had clicked on. And so, since Minako had been the first to put mind to thought and point at a listing Ami preced to click on it, thereby dooming them to be sucked into the vortex newly opened on the monitor much like the other girl had been.   
  
@~}~~~ Gundam Demension, Winner mansion, Heero's room ~~~{~@   
  
The brown haired boy with hair all astray and persian blue eyes was searching the net as always, what he was looking at was not all that important, lets just say it wasn't for childrens eyes. When all of a sudden a bunch of spinning lines had apeared in the form of the vortex which the girls had been sucked into. This caused Heero to jump back a little and drop his laptop just as 6 girls came tumbling out of his monitor and into his room, and if he had not moved probly onto his lap and crushing him benieth the weight.   
  
Heero emediately reacted by pulling out his gun and stating in his normal mono-tone "Omae o korosu" at the girls while his safety clicked indicating that he was fully prepared to follow his threat of death though.   
  
That is until the red head, that had origonally been in what she considered 'normal human form' decided to exclaim rather loudly and shocked manner "WHAT THE FUCK! I'm A BLOODY FUCKING ANIME CHARACTER! NO FUCKING WAY!" obvious to say she had found herself adapted to the would that she had been pulled into. Thats when she looked at Heero and the others and gawked. "The Sailor Senshi, and Heero Yuy!? KICK ASS!" She then preceded to jump around oblivious to the amused or shocked glances she was recieving at the time.   
  
She then felt the desire to say something that she had been dying to say, even if it was in a hyper manner. "Something tells me that we're not in Canada anymore Toto", obviously she had substituted Kansas with Canada, after all, she had NEVER been in Kansas anyways. Thats when the other Gundam pilots decided to make their entrance bursting into Heero's room, guns drawn... even Quatre's!   
  
Something told the red head that this was partly her own fault... and little did she know the truth. but she would learn, of yes, she would learn.   
  
@~}~~~ ^.^ ~~~{~@   
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, as you realized I haven't really stated my C's name, but I'll get to that. But I have more pressing matters at the time. This is mainly going tobe a Romance/adventure story, so I need to know who you want to be coupled with whom. You can even get me to date someone if you want. but not eveyone should be paired up. now also I would like to inform all you people that it can be boy-boy relationships, or girl-girl relationships.. just please, if you want my alternate self with someone...make it a guy.. Pretty pretty please. 


	2. 1- I know you, and you, and you...

Title: Who... Me!?!?   
Chapter One: I know you, and you, and you...   
Author: Prophetess of Hearts   
A.N: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.   
@~}~~~ ^.^ ~~~{~@   
  
The red stood surrounded in a circle of people, both Senshi and the Gundam pilots. She giggled slightly as the pilots held guns and the senshi openly stared. "Come on guys..." She said, and then decided to step it up a notch. "Tsukino Usagi, Bunny of the Moon, Serenity-sama of the silver millenium, Neo-Queen Serenity, holder of the Silver imperium crystal, Sailor Moon, and any differental there of, you would not willing harm another for you care that others remain innocent, even if you had your childhood snuffed out."   
  
She then looked to the other senshi. "Hino Rei, Shinto Preistess, senshi of fire and passion, Princess and Senshi of Mars. Mizuno Ami, quite, studious and wise, senshi of ice, Princess and Senshi of Mercury. Kino Makoto, warrior, great cook, senshi of wood and thunder, Princess and Senshi of Jupiter. Aino Minako, self proclaimed Goddess of love, actor extrodanaire, senshi of love and beauty, Princess and Senshi of Venus." She took another deep breath and turned to the guys.   
  
"Heero Yuy, The perfect soldier, Gundam Pilot 01 of Wing, Wing Zero, and Wing ZERO custom. Duo Maxwell, orphan, prankster, self proclaimed 'shin ' other wise called god of death, pilot 02 of Deathschythe and Deathscythe Hell. Trowa Barton, and yet not, no-name you where before, the silence, pilot 03 of Heavyarms and Heavyarms custom. Quatre Raberba Winner, the innocence, you have what.. 29 sisters? pilot 04 of Sandrock and Sandrock custom . Chang Wufei, violent justice,raves about weak onna..." she paused for a second and huffed then continued. "pilot 05 of shenlong... or should I say Nataku." She smiled then and sat down whistling to herself.   
  
"Oh yeah, Heero, you might not want to keep repeting 'Omae o korosu' it gets annoying when it's one of the ONLY things you say other then whole 'Mission accepted', and 'mission complete' thing." She smiled and lookedat Heero's gun as she said it. "Oh yeah, love the gun." She giggled more and laid back waiting for somone to say something while still giggling.   
  
Ami was the first to speak. "You seem to have introduced us all and have a great deal of knowledge about us, will you please tell us how this is so and who you are?" The red head smiled at Ami.   
  
"Always the genius Ami-san. I'm Tasha by the way, as to how I know so much about you. You guys are from my favorite anime shows.. and movies. I watch and read about Gundam Wing, and Sailor Moon..not to mention Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super S, and who knows, hopefully Sailor Moon Stars one day." She paused again then scaned the room. "Would you believe that I was pulled into this demention not by my own choice? I mean if I was going to be pulled into a demention I would have added the Dragonball Z team to. Oh yeah, and Usagi, be happy mamoru isn't along, you just know he'd wear that awful jacket." She paued once more and turned deep in thought.   
  
At this time Everyone was still wearing weird expressions on their face as they looked at the red head now identified as 'Tasha' and some where wondering what the hell she was on. After all she seemed a little... odd? Off her rocker? Okay, just plain weird.   
  
The red head, tasha then yawned and looked at everyone... Quatre, I don't suppose I can have a bed to sleep on.. if it makes you feel better you can have someone guard me. I'm tired." She yawned as if trying to prove her point.   
  
Quatre nodded, deciding that it was in everyones best interest if they agree to having guards watching her. With that she was lead out of Heero's room and down the hall by Quatre and Heero. That left the others all alone looking at one another as if they had no idea in hell what was going on. Then again what was because they really did have no idea.   
@~}~~~ Meanwhile in the demention with the author...~~~{~@   
  
"Damn, now what should I make them do? I mean I need people to tell me who they want with who... I guess that means that I'll be putting these up on ff.net. I just hope they'll review more this time and give me answers." She paused, and yawned.   
  
"Guess I'm more like my alternate self that I am yanking the chain of then I realize." Pauses.   
  
"Then again if people wanted they could always ask to be in my fic... after all I am the one who now controls Heero and usagi and them even if i don't own them...."   
  
"Oh well.. on to trying ff.net again." 


	3. 2- Getting things sorted out...

Title: Who... Me!?!?  
Chapter Two: Getting things sorted out...  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
@~}~~~ ^.^ ~~~{~@  
  
A short time later, maybe 9..okay so about 12 or 13 hours later Tasha woke up again from the little nap that she had taken and had surprisingly come up with a n idea that may not hurt to look into. She smirked as she truged out of the room that had been offered to her and proceeded to wander around the Winner Mansion for another 15 minutes or so before finding the pilots and the senshi. She beamed at everyone and smirked a little at the site before her.  
  
Rei and Makoto were arguing with Wufei about women, or onna's as he put it, being weak. So far it looked like the girls were winning as they were a second away from getting the bajeebers beaten out of him. Heero was watching this with an amuzed look upon his somewhat expressionless face. Trowa was muttering a few words with Ami of course, probably about books which Quatre and Usagi seemed to get into a little bit. Although Usagi was remarking more on Manga which spiked Duo's attention, even though he seemed to have a flirting war with Minako, while still managing to flirt with all the other girls as well.  
  
Tasha took this time to walk over to Heero, and tap his sholder while sitting down beside him. She spoke quietly now. "You know Heero, I came up with a rather interesting idea." She smirked again as she said it. Heero looked at her somewhat inquizically, and gave his classic 'hn' responce.  
  
"The only thing is, I need a comp with internet access. Should be easy enough for you. Who knows.. maybe I could just borrow your laptop?" She asked, a little smile playing on her face as she said this knowing full well how much he was attached to it. Almost as much as Wufei to his gundam or katana, and Duo to his braide. Of course, this caused a little frown from Heero.  
  
This is when Tasha decided to break into everyone elses conversations and speak up. "HEY!" she shouted slightly to get their attention. And surprisinly enough it worked too. "I've got an idea, it may be a long shot, but it's better then nothing." She stated a little put out with everyone looking at her.  
  
"What would that be Miss. Tasha?" Quatre asked being his normally polite self. Sometimes his polightness was a good thing, other times it was a neuceince, for now it was okay.  
  
"Well first things first. I need a computer with net access, should be easy enough." She stated happily, now that she was becoming even a slight bit braver.  
  
Quatre nodded and automatically went to get her what she requested, after all she was the only one who really had an idea on what was going on. There was a minute of silence before Quatre came back, it wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence, nor a comfortable one. it was sort of inbetween. In any event Quatre had come back.  
  
Tasha smiled at him and automatically hooked it up and clicked onto the little 'Internet Explorer' icon and then typing away in the address bar. What she wrote was simply 'http://www.fanfiction.net/' and then as the page loaded she clicked into the little part that allowed an author search, and so she started to type in there her user name. All in all this took about a minute. thats when the page loaded and she automatically scrolled down to see a story that was called 'Who...Me!?!?' and opened it. It was obvious to her at the time that was what was up.  
  
She sighed then turned to the pilots and Senshi who had gathered around her. "This is what happened," she sighed here, "It appears that this is my fault. To find out how read this." She said jesturing to the screen that now housed the story that her other self had appearently written. She guessed there would be hell to pay once this was done.  
  
She walked to a courner and slumped there. That is until all of a sudden there was a bright light that left behind a girl about 5'6" with nearly black, yet brown hair just the same with a slight tint of alburn to it. "Hi... I'm Kellie" she said hardly lacking shyness, yet there seemed to be just a little bit. That is until she saw Duo. She automatically sailed towards hima nd glomped onto him. "DUO!" She cried happy and before anyone knew it she had somehow managed to drag the shocked Duo out of the room and off down one of the halls leaving the others to blink and look at Tasha.  
  
"I know, I know" she said ruefully. "My fault." she conintued with a little huff while the others went back to reading. And managed to get through most of it, that is until Duo came into the room sputtering with clothes slightly messed up.  
  
They looked at him and finally caught the words he was muttering... "What a woman... but... but... she disappeared just a minute ago.... maybe... maybe.... she'll.... be....back?" He seemed to be questioning, then looked at Tasha. "IS she going to be back?"  
  
Tasha for her part was blushing madly and shrugging helplessly. "Don't look at me. you want to know, e-mail my other self! This self has no control over things!" She cried with dismay before dragging herself over to a cough and sprawling there while the others blinked at her. Leaving Wufei to mutter 'weak onna'. Taska looked over at Wufei and said sarcastically in the best chinesse she could even hope to manage "Wo ai ni too Wufie-baka." before turning her head back and looking at the ceiling, thoughts running though her head like nothing else.  
  
About 10 minutes later everyone was finished reading the story as it was and had looked over at the reviews as well. Now figuing out what had happened with Kellie. For the most part they let out a little 'ahhh', then frowned all wondering if the other person who had requested to be in the story was going to get a chance to be in the 'fic' they now called their life.  
  
Usagi being Usagi though was a little bit stressed. "You mean, I might stay with Mamo-chan.. or all of a sudden hate him again, or your other self has the power to make him do stuff with other girls or even DIE!?" she screached slightly at the ending, before going into her wails.  
  
Tasha for her part had enough of being assused of thing screamed. Actually managing to get a few decimals above Usagi, who for her part had not known this was possible, so shut up automatically. She then glared at Usagi. "No more wailing, or I shall scream into your ear and make you go temperarly deaf. you may be able to stand your own, but you will not be able to stand mine!" she growled then turned to Duo. "And before you even scream if Wufei, Rei, Mamkoto or anyone threatens you, that threat is in full effect for you too." She huffed, then recieved a smirk from Wufei that almost seemed a little bit out of gratitude.  
  
As for the the Senshi, they just kind of stared at Tasha with shocked faces making little 'o's with their mouths. It was too much for Tasha of course so she burst out laughing, only to have a few of the others join in with her.  
  
'Hmmm, I wonder where the next chapter is gunna end' Tasha though slightly wondering what her other self was up to...  
  
@~}~~~ Meanwhile in the demention with the author...~~~{~@  
We see the author laugh evilly before pausing to think. "I believe 'wo ai ni' is chinesse for 'I love you'. Now lets see," the author says as she goes onto ff.net... "I wonder how Many people reviewed, because I really want to set up these couples soon." She sighs and looks at her computer screne after a few days then goes through the reviews for the story and writes a few e-mails before writing out on a peice of paper the following:  
  
'So far for couples:  
Heero/Usagi - 2 votes ~ Heero/Duo - 2  
Heero/Me -1(unless my vote counts) ~ Heero/Minako -1  
Duo/Rei -2 ~ Duo/Usagi -1  
Quatre/Minako -1 ~ Quatre/Trowa -2 ~ Quatre/Me -1  
Wufei/Makoto -1 ~ Wufei/Ami -1  
Trowa/Ami -1 ~ Trowa/Usagi -1 ~ Trowa/Quatre/Wufei -1   
Zech/Makoto - 1  
OR Usagi stays with Mamoru -2'  
  
She looks at the list and sighs. "Okay, now if those two get back to me on themselves then I might have to add them into the mix for wo is with who. Damn! Thats alot of people to be possible matches. Oh well." She sighs again, then smiles happily. "At least some people are kind enought to review..." 


	4. 3- Alternate selves = a pain in the...

Title: Who... Me!?!?  
Chapter Three: alternate selves = a pain in the...  
Author: Prophetess of Hearts  
@~}~~~ ^.^ ~~~{~@  
  
Everything had been going rather well for the rest of the day aside from Wufei's complaining regarding Tasha's earlier comment, but all was well. That is until about 7pm when Heero decided to check the story again to see what was added. And so there on the site was the next chapter of the story stating what had happened a few hours ago. He read it carefully seeing as how it allowed him to see into the others minds, the only thing was that down near the bottom there was an author's section. And after reading it he noticed that Tasha liked him and wanted to be with him (even if to her he was just an anime character) and he also read the reviews and laughed quietly because it seemed Kellie wanted to be with Duo.  
  
But you see Heero wasn't the only one to check out the site at about that time, no infact Duo was checking out the new chapter and the reveiws as well. It seemed that Kellie cared about him, and he liked that fact, he liked it very much. He found it slightly amuzing that Tasha liked Heero but then again at least sahe wasn't as bad as Relena was. That was something that the 'perfect soldier' should be extremely thankful for. All in all though he wished beyond nothing else that Tasha's alternate self would allow Kellie to come back into the story. He was actually thinking of pleading with her that he would give up flirting forever just to have her back. He was especially grateful though that Kellie was not like Relena, Dorthy, Lady Une...etc. He liked her perfectly fine just the way that she was.  
  
Heero took this time to get up from his laptop and walked to a window where he say Minako shamelessly flirting with Quatre, Wufei figting with both Rei and Makoto, Usagi trying to talk to Trowa along with Ami. It seemed very weird to see his friends like that, but then again it didn't matter, as long as they where happy. And there he saw Duo walking out to the pool as well while wearing black swimmiong trunks and no shirt at all. Heero stiffled a snort, Duo was probably hoping that Kellie would come and sweep off with him again. But as he looked out he noticed that Tasha was not out there with the others, surely they wouldn't leave her by herself.... would they? he shrugged it off though and then decided that he would go to the shooting range that was in the gym (he thought his aim was getting bad just because it was about .5 millimeteres off). He had to get around to thanking Quatre one of these days for setting up all these things in the mansions just for them.  
  
Heero walked through the empty halls that seemed to echo the sound of laughter from those outside. You see it wasn't that Heero really didn't have emotions, it's that he found them of no real help and that he usually just didn't care about things. He allowed himself now in the privacy of the basically empty house to sigh a regretful sigh. No one really knew about him, nor did they really care. Sure the other pilots where his friends, but they didn't really search that deeply inside of him. They were always surprised when he showed any sign of emotion, that's why he normally stuck with the whole I will kill you routine. Plus the fact that they could get really annoying.   
  
He arrived at this time in front of the gym that seemed to have everything to find Tasha just laying down a bow and arrows and frowning at the results. He heard her mutter "Dammit" under her breath and then wander to the other side of the gym where guns where lined. She looked them over and ran her hand over a few. She seemed to be admiring them, before her shoulders slumped slightly and she wandered over to the weight lifting section starting on the leg press which was only set at a measly amount of 150 each side.   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at this allowing a slight sign of puzzlement that was gone right about the time that it had arrived. He then walked over to her with this normal expression and asked in his monotone voice "What are you doing?" before leaning against the equipment that she was using.   
  
"What does it LOOK like I'm doing?" She asked a little put out by the line of questioning. You see she had as of yet not checked out the site again so was not aware just what her alternate self had written at the bottom of it, this overall was a slightly bad thing, after all it allowed him to have one...errr... that is to say that that allowed him to know her better than.. oh screw it! He knew her better right now then she did which only one other person had accomplished.   
  
Heero smirked as much as he was allowed to following the 'perfect soldier' hand book. That book really was a nifty thing at times. Almost as nifty as Wufei found 'justice and honor for dumbies'. Although he admited that if Rei adn Makoto ever found Wufei's book and where he got it that the book would probably be torched in a second. "Hn..." was heero's responce to her question though.  
  
Tasha now sighed, then moved away and then eyes Heero and got a pleading look on her face. "Heero, be a dear and teach me how to use the guns.... pretty please?" she asked, while hopping up an down almost acting like Duo.  
  
Heero eyed her, then pondered the possible implications of this act if he agreed to it. He figured that she might need to protect herself, after all if she couldn't fire a weapon and an OZ soldier came onto their hiding place that she would need to know how to defend herself. After all, OZ soldiers were not exactly known for being the most honourable of soldiers. And so he nodded and led her to the guns once more and the shooting range.  
  
Meanwhile over with Duo who was now just floating in the pool another flash of light appeared, and Kellie fell out and landed in the pool wearing a white dress that seemed to have a tail attached to it and cat ears on her head. No doubt the idea of Tasha's alternate author-self's imagination. Sadly though Kellie did not seem to be paying all that much attention where she landed and ended up landing right on Duo's stomach making both of them go under the water only to come up sputtering for breath and then notice one another. It was then that Kellie decided to give a hapy little screek and glomp onto Duo.  
  
Duo, suitably surprised recoved quickly and dragged Kellie out of the poor then bounced happily and kissed kellie delacately on the lips...  
  
~Author's Demention~  
"Hmmm... lets see I think I'll keep Kellie there, but should I have Heero and my alternate love one another or shall I make it they don't... so many choices, so many choices...." Author-Tasha continues to mumble on like this for some time while cursing self mentally for taking so long with this chapter. 


End file.
